


Lokes Sjarmernde Elskling

by VioletBarnes



Series: Avengers and Loki Love Interests [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Avengers (2012), Torture, evil specific self hate speech in the first chapter, just wanted to tag in case, more tags to come, she's reported as dead but really not, sorta major character death, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Just post-Avengers, Loki learns that the only girl that ever fully, unconditionally supported him has died. But wait, is she??? A love story from an ex-ghost and the god that fell. Surviving torment at the hands of what filled the void, these lovers must reconnect and learn of the love that has held them together through it all. Will their nightmares tear them apart, or will they learn to trust each other again, and regrow into the people they were always meant to be?





	1. Loki learns of Sjarmende's death and how he deals with the information.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life!! The strange looking words in the title are supposed to be in Norwegian, and I used Google Translate, but have been recently verified by someone who knows Norwegian; the words mean: Sjarmernde= Charming, and Elskling=Darling. This is supposed to be her name. So she is Charming Darling, literally. She has magic and has a silvertongue like Loki.

After being brought back to Asgard to stand trial, or as much trial as Odin was going to do with his wayward adopted son, Loki waited in the throne room for his "father's" pronouncement of punishment. "Loki of Asgard, you have been found guilty of murder, and the attempt to take over a world that was not your own, and attempted treason, as well as miscellaneous other charges. I pronounce you guilty. You shall stay in prison until I see fit." Odin announced. As the All-father spoke, a messenger knocked on the throne room door. He was called in, and told to deliver his message. "Word has come that Lady Sjarmende of Asgard had disappeared from her last trip, and strong evidence has since been found that she is now dead. Blood, as well as a body that had been burned badly, but this ornament, as well as most of the weapons she had been seen carrying on her last mission, as well as clothing she had packed were found on the body that had survived the fire. It is presumed that the missing weapons had been lost. The body also matches her description as well as can be told. All evidence suggests that she has died."

Throughout this message, Loki who was shocked and horrified by the information, would have fallen to his knees if his chains had not prevented him. He was struck speechless, and would not be able to speak even if his muzzle had allowed him to. Odin dismissed the messenger after telling him what to do with the information, and then turned to Loki and had the guards drag him to his new cell.

Once there Loki curled up into a ball in his bedding, unable to do much else, despite not having a muzzle or any chains, still too in shock to move. That night after tossing and turning for hours, he finally fell into a fitful sleep, and dreamed deeply. Night terrors chased him for hours, of the void and what came after, the worst though was of her. Sjarmende, or as he called her, Darling, was standing in front of him, claws out over his heart as if she was about to rip it out, and she then started to speak.

"You are the bastard child of the king of Jotunheim, a mere pawn in the war between great kings. Not worthy of being on the throne of Asgard or of Jotunheim, for you are unworthy of even the right to be called a Frost Giant, the monster of children's stories. That stint in Germany was just pathetic. And you wished to rule Midgard, the least of the Nine Realms? Yet I am the one ruling Midgard and I am a woman. I am worthy of ruling Midgard, yet you are not. You are not even a man, but a mere child looking up to those you thought you were equal to, may be even related to, yet none of their blood was running through your veins. You bastard child of Jotunheim, unworthy of ruling even the least of the Nine Realms. Condemned to forever look up to those you can never hope to emulate. You will never be their equal. You will never rule them, you are unworthy of even Polishing. Their. Boots. 

"You wished to be my lover, yet you are unworthy of sharing my bed. You are less than a slave, you are a dog deserving nothing less than to be kicked and abused and left in the rain to die, with no one to love you. For no one truly ever loved you, nor were any your friend. When they learned who you really were, what you truly were, they left you to find someone worthy of their attention. Leaving you alone in the clutches of the Chitauri, alone as you truly were. Alone in their clutches as you left me. Left me to die. You never even tried to save me. I died in so much pain, I am still screaming. My death is All. Your. Fault. If you hadn't left me there I might still be alive." She ended, not in a rage as she had started, but in a low mocking, condescending, yet sultry voice.

She turned and left, leaving Loki to stay curled in a ball, unable to stop sobbing, hurt not only from her death, but also from all the cruel, hurtful, yet true, at least to him, things she said. The dream was not entirely new, parts had been in his dreams when he had been held by the Chitauri. She had been captured by them, soon after they had captured him. Threats of her being tortured or killed are what kept him in line, they are what led him to obeying them and helping attack New York and everything he had done on Midgard since he came back. He had been mind-raped just as he had done to the two men. Forced to follow someone else's plan, to do someone else's bidding, unable to do as he saw fit. He never saw her after that except through astral projections sent to him, and with no idea where she was being held, no way to free her. He had had to leave her there, and he regretted the choice ever since.

The next morning, the guards found him still curled up. He was slid a plate of food as became routine, yet little else changed. He was broken. Her death, the death of the only person to have ever unconditionally supported him, beside his "mother." He stayed silent, not speaking unless forced.

After about a month of this, Odin had him recalled to the throne room for his new pronouncement. "You are to be sent to Midgard. They have built a cell for you in the Tower you destroyed part of. There you will live out the rest of your sentence. They will have control over what is to happen to you. If they so wish they will send you to Asgard again. Until then you are to live on Midgard." Odin announced, as Loki was led away and preparations made for his trip. Thor was to escort Loki back to Midgard as he had from Midgard.

On Midgard, he stayed in a cell very similar to the one he had in Asgard. A week into his new imprisonment, Sjarmerende showed up. She had been held captive, yet Loki breaking free of the hold when he had been thrown around by the Hulk, broke the hold they had on her enough for her to run. How she managed to make it back to Midgard, she didn't quite remember, but now she's found Loki in his cell. They were always able to find each other, like two souls that called to one another. The only thing that had ever messed with that bond was the void. She had learned what had happened in the Battle of New York in her search for Loki. She now was standing outside his cell looking in, just staring at him. She walks into his cell, able to bypass the lock with a key and a spell. Loki was standing frozen in confusion, relief, and a terror that he was dreaming again.

She stepped closer to him, then as she unknowingly mimicked the pose she held in Loki's night terror started to speak. "How dare you attack Midgard! Midgard is my realm, and is under my protection! You killed 80 humans just by yourself not to mention the hundreds maybe even thousands of humans hurt and killed by the Chitauri who you let into my realm! Truly, you thought to rule my realm? If you really wished to do so, I would have helped you! If I was just to be like a sister to you, even as a fellow Asgardian, I deserved to be respected more than when you had tossed me aside as if I was nothing. You thought to save Asgard by destroying Midgard? Or did you hope these human heroes, these Avengers, would destroy enough Chitauri to save you? You are stronger than that, even after being mind-raped by Thanos himself you fought enough to come up with an alternate plan to save our realm, yet destroy my home. But then you go and mind-rape this 'Hawkeye' and 'doctor' yourself. You know that humans are frailer than us. What if one of them had died while under your control? He would not have been redeemed. Now you have committed many crimes against my people and my kingdom.

"By Odin's beard, what where you thinking? I had hoped to pardon and even to personally forgive you, yet your crimes are too great. Many may die before I forgive you of them. Even though it is your fault that I was captured in the first place, since they somehow knew I was important to you, I am glad that you escaped their clutches in the end. Saving me would have been helpful, but I forgive you for that and for my capture. After everything, I am so happy that you are alive! But please... Please heal, and come back to me! The real you is buried in there somewhere; please come back!" Hurt, weak after her kidnapping and using most of her strength to find Loki, after she had escaped, she collapsed and curled up in Loki's lap. Loki woke up enough to hold her, after somehow landing on the floor of his cell with legs folded. He was not too well off either but even though he was not the best at healing magic, he was going to do his best to heal her of what he could. He had learned some healing magic from the healers when he was young which had been sporadically practiced, 

The rest of the night they stayed wrapped up in each others arms, healing in each others presence and by their respective magic. They fell asleep like that, feeling better already. Being soulmates did that, healed them by the other's presence being two parts of one soul, not that they knew, or acknowledged that. The morning would come soon enough and with it's own troubles, until then they would wait, and heal.


	2. What happens when Tony Stark learns about Loki's girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title... I know "girl" is not the most respectable word but her real titles are too spoilery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudo's inspire me!! Also updated as of 6/24/2018 because I forgot the twins.

\----------------------------------------------Tony's P.O.V.------------------------------------

The next morning, JARVIS asked "Sir, there seems to be a girl in the cell with Loki. What do you wish to do about the situation?"

"Do we have any information on who she is, or is she is a work of Loki's?" Tony asked.

"Her heat signature is real and seems to be closer to that of an Asgardian than of human. No information is known at this time but a brief mention of a similar character from Norse myth." JARVIS replied.

"Who is she?" Tony asked.

"Her name seems to mean Charming or Charmer depending on the translation. Most information seems to have been erased, whether by time or on purpose is not yet clear. Though the erasure is a little more thorough than time tends to be on certain legends, even women ones. Originally she seems to closely linked to Loki but there is none specific on their relationship. She has what is known as a "silvertongue" such as Loki is known for, yet her's seems to be even more persuasive. She is also a known friend of Thor's though they are more loosely linked than she is with Loki. Little beyond that is known."

Huh, weird. I'm gonna go talk to her." Tony said, walking toward the door.

"Sir, I would not recommend that. Miss Alice told me to keep you out of trouble, and this would definitely be trouble." JARVIS said.

For an answer, Tony continued walking. Arriving at Loki's cell, Tony knocked.

Only Loki woke up. "You better tell me a very god reason for disturbing us. If she wakes up, I shall be very upset."

"Who is she, and how did she get in there?" Tony asked.

Loki rolled his eyes and said, "That's all? She got in here just like she does everything else, and is someone you need not concern yourself over."

The girl turned over, opened her eyes, and sitting up said, "Loki, shut up. He should be concerned over me, since I'm your wife and I have magic which is how I got in here."

"Just tell him everything, why don't you?" Loki said sarcastically.

"I will! Not everyone has to be an enemy! Be more polite and people are more likely to help you. We've been over this! Look at us. We got together and we have four kids! And that was because we were polite and THEN we showed our mischief, thus the four kids. Which would never have happened if you hadn't been kind enough to offer to carry two of them."

"Offer?! You said there was no way you would be pregnant unless I was as well. Which ended with both us pregnant at the same time, making us almost miss our own wedding!"

"We didn't almost miss it. We went, we just both went into labor halfway through the ceremony and almost didn't finish our vows."

"Exactly! Almost missed it! Then we decided as much fun as it was to terrorize the kingdom with two pregnant mischief makers, that it was hell giving birth at the same time and not being together."

"True. Which is how you ended up pregnant again when I got so worried over almost losing you. And after you gave birth you got ME pregnant!"

"Well yeah, otherwise it wouldn't have been even!"

"True..."

"Except then you got me pregnant before leaving on your last mission and we now have twins... One boy that looks like me down to the occasional blue skin and a girl that looks like a mirror copy of you. Mom is currently holding them. Hela said that she would bring them when she and the rest of our children came to visit."

"You forgot that we now have twins and just now told me?! Seriously, better hope Hela brings them soon. I can't to see them."

"Wait, you two got married and have had six kids, together?" Tony asked, incredulously.

"Yes, we can't get pregnant alone, despite both being gender-fluid, literally. Oh, I never introduced myself, I'm Sjarmende Elskling, and I'm here to help Loki with everything he needs so you'll be seeing a lot of me." she said.

Tony just stood there in shock, then turned around without saying a word, and walked back to the lab to wait for the rest of the Avengers.


End file.
